The Adventures Of Elm Tree
by StrawberryKitties
Summary: Kitty is back; and her adventures are only just beginning. But when the kids discover fear, hurt, anger, lies, love and the other perks of growing up, will they ever see the world in the same way again?
1. Chapter 1

"Listen up, everyone! Now that Kitty's back, we're going on holiday. Camping!" Mike said excitedly.

The kids sighed deeply.

"Do we have to go camping?" Kitty complained.

"Yeah, it's going to be really boring!" Carmen agreed.

"And it's really miserable out. It's going to rain soon." Liam added.

"Stop complaining and go back! We're going for 5 weeks." Gina said.

Everyone groaned loudly.

"But that's almost a month!" Harry said.

"Yes, it is Harry. Now guys, go pack!" Tracy said.

Everyone sighed and went off to pack.

Kitty, who was now sharing a room with Carmen, sighed as she began to pack stuff.

"It's not fair." Carmen complained. "Camping sucks."

"I know right." Kitty agreed. "It's okay, though, at least people won't be blinded by your pink any more. At least we managed to get you into other colors, as well as trainers." She added with a cheeky wink.

"Shut up." Carmen smiled, throwing a pillow at Kitty.

The girls packed as much as they could and then everybody went downstairs to put their stuff in the minibus. Soon enough, they were off.

"This is going to be…so boring…" Kitty groaned.

"No kidding." Liam said, looking over at Kitty.

"We're never going to make it out of this alive." Carmen said jokingly.

"Ya think?" Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys are so dramatic." Rick said, sighing.

"Are you saying you're going to enjoy this?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"No, I'm saying that you guys are overreacting." Rick said.

"I used to go camping a lot, so I'm used to it." Jody said.

"Ugghh. Our electric stuff isn't gonna last long!" Elektra complained.

"Shut it, all of you!" Gina shouted.

Everyone fell silent, and then eventually everyone fell asleep. Or at least, the girls did.

"Good mornin', sunshine." Liam said as Kitty woke up.

Kitty became aware that she was in Liam's lap. She blushed deeply and leaped up, embarrassed. She glanced over and noticed Carmen was curled up in Johnny's lap and Elektra had her head on Rick's shoulder.

The minibus finally slowed to a stop. Carmen and Elektra reacted the same way Kitty did, and they jumped up off of the boys, and before they could protest all three of them pushed past all the kids in the back and jumped out of the car.

They started putting up tents and getting settled in. Kitty was sharing with all the girls, and the boys were all in one big tent as well. Kitty, Carmen and Tee walked up to the nearest shop and bought tons and tons and TONS of sweets, before collapsing into the tent and hiding them carefully.

They stepped out of the tent. Mike was making dinner with all the boys…and they were all there except from Harry.

"Mike, where's Harry?" Carmen asked curiously.

Suddenly everyone started looking around, alarmed.

"He was 'ere a second ago!" Liam said.

Kitty, suddenly realizing what dangers the poor 7 year old could be in, went running towards the deeper bit of the forest, nearby.

"Kitty, come back!" she heard shouts and eventually footsteps following her, but Kitty was too busy looking around wildly, her eyes searching the place.

"Harry! Harry where are you?!" Kitty called.

"Harry!" Carmen called out.

"Where could he be?" Liam wondered.

"Maybe he's in the tent?" Johnny suggested.

"Don't be stupid, we would've heard him go in." Liam said.

Kitty slowed to a stop, staring at the sight in front of her. Her legs seemed to wobble and she collapsed to her knees, her hand reaching out and grabbing the object, before she got up again.

"Kitty? What is it?" Carmen walked over to Kitty and her eyes widened.

"Girls? Did ya find somethin'?" Liam asked.

Kitty slowly turned around, making the object in her hands visible, while Carmen ran ahead to keep on searching. Nobody noticed her go, though. The boys were staring at Kitty's hands.

In her arms, she held a dirty, yet unmistakable giraffe.

Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit." Liam whispered.

"What do we do now?!" Johnny asked.

Kitty shrugged and put Jeff into Johnny's arms.

"Um, guys? Where's Carmen?" Kitty asked, looking around.

"Carmen!" Johnny called.

"This ain't funny, Carmen!" Liam said.

"She might have gone ahead to look for Harry. Come on." Kitty said, and she ran forwards, the boys on her tail. "Carmen!" she called.

"Carmen!" Johnny and Liam also shouted, looking around them as they went.

"GUYS! GUYS OVER HERE!" Carmen screamed, and they headed towards her voice.

With the current light, all they could see was Carmen, and her hands were all bloody, and so was her t-shirt.

"Oh my God!" Kitty said, running over and falling to her knees by Carmen's side.

Carmen turned enough so the kids could see Harry in her arms, bleeding.

"Fuck." Liam whispered.

"What the hell happened?!" Johnny asked.

"I don't know! I ran ahead to find him and this is what I found." Carmen said.

Liam picked Harry up and they carried him back to camp.

"Oh my God, Carmen, Harry!" Gina ran over.

"It's not me…its Harry's blood." Carmen mumbled.

"They look like…scratch wounds." Tracy said. "We'll heal him, don't worry, he's probably just sleeping." She said, taking Jeff and walking away with Gina.

Carmen went off to wash, with Kitty's help.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd ran faster…maybe I could have saved him." Carmen whispered.

"Harry will be fine. It's nobody's fault, Carmen." Kitty said, washing Carmen off and giving her a fresh t-shirt. Once she was changed, they went back to camp to see Harry was standing up, holding Jeff and bouncing about.

"Harry!" Carmen and Kitty said together, and they dropped to their knees so he could hug them both.

"I'm okay now, I am." Harry promised.

Everyone sat round, drinking hot chocolate and telling stories, until Mike, Tracy and Gina went off to the hut nearby. That's where they were sleeping.

"Okay, let's play Spin the Bottle." Elektra said.

They all grabbed the sweets they'd bought earlier and sat in a circle. It went: Kitty, Liam, Carmen, Johnny, Tyler, Tee, Rick, Jody, Elektra, Harry.

"Okay, I'll start." Elektra said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Jody. "Interesting…so, Jody, who are you going to kiss?" she spun the bottle again and it skidded past Kitty, just about slithered past Liam, Johnny and Carmen, and stopped on Tyler.

Jody flushed, but leaned over and pecked Tyler on the lips.

Elektra spun the bottle again. It landed on Liam; then on Elektra.

Kitty watched them both lean forward, and she leaped up, grabbing all the sweets and storming back to the tent.

Okay, so she'd admit it, she was jealous.

"Ooh, touchy!" Elektra called. She'd obviously finished kissing Liam.

"Fuck off, Elektra!" Kitty shouted, throwing herself and the sweets into the tent. She hid them in the corner by her sleeping bag and put her bags in front of it. She lay down in her sleeping bag, frowning.

"Oh, well done Elektra! You messed everything up again." Carmen said, and soon she, Tee and Jody were zipped up in their sleeping bags and were asleep too. Tee was next to Kitty, Carmen was next to Tee and Jody was in between Carmen and Elektra.

About 5 minutes later, Elektra stormed in, got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Kitty awoke in the middle of the night. She silently slid out of her sleeping bag, put on her slippers and dressing gown, and went outside.

She was surprised to see Tracy making hot chocolate. She sat down on one of the chairs, and Tracy saw her and started making another hot chocolate.

"Can't sleep?" Tracy asked.

Kitty shook her head.

Tracy sat beside Kitty, giving her a hot chocolate. Tracy sipped her own. "What happened?" she asked.

Kitty took a sip on her hot chocolate too. "Elektra and Liam kissed." She whispered.

"Oh. And do you…?" Tracy asked.

"I think so." Kitty replied.

"Well…I wouldn't worry about it." Tracy said.

"Why?" Kitty asked, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Because." Tracy replied. "Elektra may be very funny and lovable, but not quite the girl for Liam, and I know that."

"I still don't think I have a chance." Kitty said.

"Maybe you do. After all, Liam didn't exactly push you off of him when you fell asleep on him, now did he?" Tracy said.

"Shut up." Kitty said, grinning. When she'd finished her hot chocolate, she and Tracy put their mugs in the washing up bowl and just sat there, talking.

The next morning, when Mike and Gina woke up, they found Tracy and Kitty, sitting on two chairs next to each other, both fast asleep.

Mike and Gina looked at each other and smiled fondly at the two.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kitty and Tracy awoke, all the kids were sitting there watching them, and Mike was making bacon sandwiches, and sausage sandwiches.

"Morning girls. Did you sleep well?" Gina asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said, sitting up.

Tracy sat up properly too. "We were just chatting last night and we fell asleep I guess." She said, grinning.

"What were you chatting about?" Elektra asked.

The question was probably just out of curiosity, but Kitty was still mad at her.

"None of your business." Kitty said darkly.

"I was asking Tracy, not you." Elektra said.

"Fuck off, Elektra. It's _none _of your business." Kitty said dangerously.

"Get over yourself, you slag." Elektra said suddenly.

"Hey hey, that's enough!" Gina said.

Kitty's heart began to beat faster and a pulse throbbed in her head. She had been called a slag before. Her hands began to shake and they curled into fists.

"What did you call me?" Kitty hissed.

"I said…you're a slag." Elektra said.

Kitty stood up so quickly her chair clattered backwards. "Take it back."

"Or what?" Elektra scoffed.

Kitty lunged before Tracy or anybody could stop her.

Elektra and her chair went flying back as Kitty tackled her, and she started pulling Eletkra's hair and kicking and hitting her.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Kitty shrieked.

"NO!" Elektra shouted, fighting back, or at least trying to.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gina bellowed, pulling Kitty off of Elektra. "We do NOT call people slags, nor do we ATTACK our friends!" she shouted, forcing Elektra and her chair up.

"She's not my friend!" Kitty said, slamming her hand down on the table before stalking off.

Tracy ran after her. "Kitty come back!" she shouted, as the younger girl ran into the forest.

"KITTY!" Liam, Carmen, Tee and Johnny went running into the forest after her, along with Tracy.

"This is all too familiar." Tee said darkly, as they began looking for her.

"KITTY!" everyone shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" came her voice. Liam looked up and saw her curled up in a very high tree.

Liam gestured to the others and they left. Then, he climbed up the tree and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm round her, which made her heart flutter.

"I used to be called a slag by my teachers, my classmates and my parents." Kitty said darkly.

"Oh." Liam said, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. She went bright red. "Well, you're not." He said.

"Huh?"

"You're not a slag. Elektra's jealous."

"Of me?! There's nothing to be jealous of." Kitty said.

"You're beautiful, smart, kind, funny, popular, perfect…there's nothing not to be jealous of." Liam said.

"L-Liam..." Kitty said, her voice shuddering slightly. "Nobody ever said that to me before."

"You're welcome." He said softly, pressing another kiss to her cheek, actually catching the side of her mouth.

Kitty's heart fluttered again, and the two jumped down and headed back to camp to eat.

Tracy smiled in relief as she saw the two walking back together, smiling and laughing and chatting.


End file.
